The United Union Government
The Government The Government of the United Union may be the weirdest in the World. But to some, it may be very Simple! Please, if you have any questions do ask! to your Right is out Government Tree for the United Houses. ( Kind like Legislative Branch in U.S Government. ) The United Houses The United House ''is the Main Body in the entire Goverment! This is where all Laws, Defenses, Economical Statures, War Declarations, and More are Dealt with! The United Houses main Governmental Building is in ''Republic, one of the Larger Cities. The Building is named Jeremiah Hall, which was named after the First Kings Son Jeremiah Pond. All the money for the project was given by the King, Joshua Pond. This Building is one of the oldest, and most Historical of any in the Country. Jobs Avaliable Joshua Pond is Recruiting for the House Positions! Contact me on here, Meet me in Game, and join my guild "United Royal Union" And we can get you a position! Job Discriptions N = Noble—S = Supreme—B = Both B) Secreatary of the House - The Secretary of the House is the Top Leader in The United House. This Position Requires Skill, Ability, Trust & Loyalty to the Guild/Country/King and True Devotion to his/her Job! The Secretary Must Aprove all Laws, Declarations of War, and Etc. Made by the Classes N) Noble Class Leader - This is the Overseerer of the Nobel Class Workers! He must make sure they do their Jobs right! Must pass on all Request from Governmental Leaders to the SOTH ( Secretary of the House ) S) Supreme Class Leader - Same as Noble ^. N) Head of Royal Guard - Head of Royal Guard must Recruit men to be part of the Royal Elite Guard Force ( R.E.G.F ) which serves to Protect Members of Royalty and government. N) Head of Infansturcutre - Maintains all Governmental Buildings to a neat stature, and keeps the Road ways, and any other Structure maintained in condition. N) Head of Parliament - Makes Laws which the Country has to follow. N) Head of Defense - Head of Defense Recruits for State Militia Forces if needed and Maintains the forts. N) Head of Economy - Keeps the Economy running Smooth. S) Head of Aid - Is In Charge of Military, Supply & Etc. Aid for Countries in need of Assistance S) Head of War - Declares War on Countries ( with BOTH King and SOTH approval, both must agree for War to be declared ) MUST ALSO Recruit Soldiers and Navy! S) Head of Forign Affairs - Handels all foriegn affairs such as Trade. Job List Secretary of the House - Open Nobel Class Leader - Open Supreme Class Leader - Open Head of Royal Guard - Open Head of Infanstucture - Open Head of Parliament - Open Head of Defense - Open Head of Economy - Open Head of Aid - Open Head of War- Open Head of Foriegn Affairs Head of War Recruitment Army - Regular *General *Generals Staff ( Colonel and Majors ) *Colonel *Major *Captain *Lieutenant *Corporal *Sergeant *Private Navy Fleet Admiral Vice Admiral Commodore Lieutenant Captain Ensign Seaman Sharpshooters Division Captain Lieutenant Corporal Sergeant Private Elite Bloy-Boys Brigade Elite-Captain Elite-Lieutenant Elite-Corporal Elite-Sergeant Blueboys Brigade is not for everybody, Its for only Willing and Brave Soldiers who will never back down. MUST be a experienced Soldier, with an outstanding background, and must have a clean shot. Cannoneers ( Grenades ) C-Captain C-Lieutenant C-Corporal C-Sergeant C-Private Category:Fan Creations Category:Governments